


Saunter

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [172]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e19-20 Moebius, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He’d just hip-checked her. In her lab. In front of the security cameras.Hip-checked.Her.





	Saunter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Sauntering Day’ (19 June).

He’d just hip-checked her. In her lab. In front of the security cameras.

Hip-checked.

_Her._

She wanted to call him back, ask him what he was thinking because they had agreed that they were going to keep their relationship quiet _and_ off base. And yet here he was, openly touching her – and not just a friendly pat on the shoulder or shake of the hand, but with his hip. Could he have been anymore intimate or telling?

Yet, she isn’t annoyed. Surprised, maybe, but not angry.

The thrill that was still coursing through her body testified to that and she both loves and hates the way he can do that to her with just the smallest action.

“Go, pack, Sam.”

She whirled around to see him learning against the door frame, the box with the ZPM inside still in his arms and a smug smirk on his face.

“I’m not letting you get away,” he added lightly, but his eyes were dark and intense. “Not again.”

With that, he left and as Sam's heart raced at his words, she found herself looking forward to the trip to his cabin all over again.

But it still didn’t change the fact that he’d just hip-checked her – and she wanted to make him pay.

Slowly, she grinned and a mischievous glint appeared in her eye.

Oh, yes. She was going to make sure she enjoyed herself in Minnesota.


End file.
